


Formdays

by Prince_Cosmos



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Deceit just needs attention, Floof, Multi, a formday bish, don't worry i'm not that evil, i almost forgot to make this, only a bit tho, some tears, there be a snake, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Cosmos/pseuds/Prince_Cosmos
Summary: Happy birthday Deceit!!! You're what like three or two now? XDI definitely didn't almost forget to write this until I saw peachsneakers fanfic whaaaaaaa?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Platonic DLAMP
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Formdays

Deceit was never one to celebrate birthdays. In the Dark Sides palace it wasn’t really something that was all too important. The most you would get on your birthday if you were a dark side would be a, ‘Happy formday” from someone and that was it. On the other hand, the light sides  _ always _ celebrated birthdays for some reason. So that brings us here, Deceit in his room thinking that now since he’s with the light sides, he’ll actually get a birthday celebration. It was about eight o’ clock in the morning so Deceit decided to go down for breakfast with his boyfriend. Deceit watched as Remus practically tripped over the stairs to go greet their other boyfriend.    
“Lo-Lo!” Remus’ shriek ripped Deceit from his own little world. He snickered at the fact that Logan almost fell over from Remus jumping on him. Deceit shook his head and took his place in between Remus’ and Logan’s seats. He didn’t know what a real celebration for the day you were formed was like so he was excited to see what the day would bring. Would there be streamers made of organs (as Remus was so fond of)? Would there be a pile of black mold instead of cake again? Deceit had no clue but he intended to find out.    
“Hey Lo?” Deceit turned to his logical boyfriend who was currently making breakfast for the soon to come down sides.   
“Hmm?” Logan only hummed in response, his focus pinned onto the pancakes.    
“What do you guys do for formdays here? I would  _ hate  _ to know.” Deceit leaned forward, resting his chin on his hand and ignoring the kicks from Remus.    
“Well normally we make the sides favorite breakfast, have a small party, give the side presents, and then the rest of the day whoever’s formday it is gets to pick what we do. It’s rather boring but I do not mind it.” Deceit stared at Logan as he spoke with wide eyes. Logan turned around and raised an eyebrow at this.   
“We don’t do anything for formdays in the Dark Side palace.” Remus explained, waving his hand in front of Deceit’s face to see if he was still with them. Deceit snapped back into reality.    
“That sounds so  _ boring _ !” Deceit exclaimed, looking Logan in those beautiful blue eyes as pancakes were slid onto his plate. Logan chuckled and kissed Deceit’s forehead.   
“Eat, sweetness.” Deceit smiled and started to eat his cakes of the pan.   
  
~~~Wiggity wiggity what’s up it’s Dippy fresh with a time skip~~~

It had been five hours into the day and nothing Logan had mentioned had happened yet. His favorite breakfast was not pancakes, there was no small party held, no presents, no nothing.    
_ I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up.  _ Deceit thought to himself, curled up in the back of his closed, dark, creepy closet. He dabbed at the tears and brought the blanket he had brought with him, closer to his chest.    
“Dee-Dee~. Baby, are you in here?” Remus’ voice called out after the click of Deceit’s door being closed. Deceit sniffled and pushed himself further into his closet. He hissed when light filled the small, cramped space.    
“Aw. What’s wrong?” Remus asked, lifting Deceit’s face a little to see a heartbroken, tear-stained face.    
“I just thought that this year I would actually get a formday celebration. I guess I was wrong. Even the sides here don’t care about me enough.” Deceit spared Remus the lie, knowing it was hard for him to understand him when he was lying and upset. He felt a warm pair of arms around him. Deceit melted into the embrace and barely realized when he was being picked up.    
“Re-” He was cut off by Remus pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Deceit’s nose scrunched up at the tickly feeling of Remus’ moustache.    
“Just trust me, lovie.” Remus flashed him a devilish smile.   
“Not so sure I should…” Deceit muttered, snuggling into Remus’ arms anyway. He closed his eyes as his… imaginative boyfriend brought him to the Light Sides palace. Deceit’s eyes shot open when Remus dropped him onto the couch and he heard the sudden screaming of, ‘surprise’? 

“Happy formday or whatever.” Virgil muttered, dropping a small black box onto Deceit’s lap with a wink.    
“A very royal formday to you!” Roman said with a flourish, setting a red and gold bag next to Deceit’s feet. He looked over at Remus and Logan with confusion who just smirked and sandwiched Deceit by sitting on either side of him. They both set green and blue clothes boxes on his lap while pressing kisses to his neck.    
“Happy formday my snarky snake.” Logan muttered, reaching over Deceit’s legs to grab Remus’ hand.    
“Happy formday, kiddo!” Deceit watched as the overly joyed Patton set an oddly big white box with holes on Logan’s lap since there was too much on Deceit’s lap. 

“I suggest you open mine first.” Patton smiled brightly. Logan handed Deceit the box and moved the rest of the present’s away. Deceit carefully opened the box to see a bright yellow snake slithering around. He immediately scooped it up and brought it up to his room, setting it in the terrarium. Deceit ran back downstairs and plopped himself in between his boyfriends again. Roman’s box held a heavy book of all of Shakespeare’s plays which Deceit was very pleased with. At least someone paid attention. Logan and Remus’ boxes held a hoodie from each of them, a bottle of the cologne they use from both of them, and heart filled notes. Lastly, he opened the black box which was from Virgil. It held an intricate golden snake bracelet that curled up his arm, forming the body, then down his arm into a ring, that formed the snake’s head. Overall, this was the most he’s  _ ever _ received for his formday. After that they ate strawberry shortcake, and watched movies (due to Deceit’s request). He fell asleep snuggled on the couch between his boyfriend’s and their friends. Deceit thought everyone forgot about him but in reality, they loved him a lot more than Deceit thought originally. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like? If nu, too bad. I love Deceit so I had to write a birthday fic. Love ya, you slimy boi.


End file.
